Unfaithful
by CHAYLORISAWESOME312
Summary: she couldn't no longer do it. She couldn't hurt him anymore. Using a perosn form the past to fulfill he fantasies. She forgot who was important. Running back to her base of guilt. She promised herself.But no matter what. She was always Unfaithful.
1. I don't wanna do this anymore

"Mmmmmm Troy" She moaned in pleasure

**Song: "Unfaithful" by Rihanna . Enjoy**

"Mmmmmm Troy" She moaned in pleasure. But a pleasure that was wrong. But she didn't care. When she was with him…Nothing mattered to her. Not even her fiancée. She was head over heels for him. At least she felt like she was. He knew how to make her feel like it was possible to fulfill all of her fantasies she felt her fiancée couldn't. She loved him…the feeling of being with him.

_Story of my life searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me, sorrow in my soul_

_Because it seems that wrong, really loves my company_

She was in complete ecstasy as she was romantically devoured by her " Secret Lover". She moaned his name in ways she would never moan her fiancée 's. She Closed her eyes tight as she felt their passionate journey of love making came to an end. They laid in each others arms silent. Different things on each others mind. They were both in a relationship. But not with each other. They didn't have an inch of guilt in their soul or conscience. They thought them being together in each others arms was right. Regardless of their other lovers feelings. She couldn't take the feeling anymore. She removed the covers from her naked body and squirmed from his arms and got out of the bed that held wild exotic memories.

_He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that sky is blue_

She let the hot sprinkles of water trickle down her body. Cleansing herself of what's left of him. As the water created a tense feeling on her body of heat and steam. Her eyes created cold painful tears coming down her eyes. She looked at her self in the mirror after wiping the steam from the glass. She looked at herself and sighed. Her long wet brown hair in her face and on her shoulders. She didn't recognize herself. She didn't notice this person standing infront of her. A person who carelessly hurt her loved ones only for her satisfaction and needs. Selfish. Deceit. Un- loyal. These words were never in her vocabulary or a part of her.

_The clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again _

_And to him I just can't be true_

She walked out of the sauna like bathroom wearing what she wore the night before. A black cami showing off her belly piercing and jean mini skirt with black heels. The outfit that got her into this state of feeling guilty towards her beloved fiancée. She watched as her Ex-lover laid in the bed glaring up at her. She looked at him and sighed. Putting on her sunglasses she got ready to turn the knob of the door. But a weird temptation stopped her. She turned around and there he stood the person who was in this with her. In only his boxers he stood and walked towards her and looked her in the eyes.

" Baby where you going it's only 7:00 a.m" He said.

"Troy..I can't do this anymore. I can't continue to hurt him anymore…I can't live with myself if I continue this" She said looking at the floor in a sorrowful whisper.

"Come on..what happen to what you said last night? What he doesn't know won't hurt him?...right?" Troy said cuffing her face in his hands. She became silent regretting that she said that. He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled back.

"Troy I'm sorry…I mean were not even together…You're my ex-boyfriend….I have a fiancee and you have girlfriend…don't you feel just an inch of guilt?" she asked lifting her voice a bit.

" Well…yeah..but I love you…This feels so right so-" He started

"No…No Troy…I'm not falling for you again I can't do it. Not only am I hurting him…but it's hurting me too. I'm done" She said walking out of the room and racing down the stairs ignoring his calling out to her.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside to know that I'm _

_Happy with another guy…I can see him dying_

She sped to her home. Trying to erase everything that happened last night. But it wouldn't go away. She didn't know why it sticked in her guilty mine. Sure she was in love with Troy since way back but she had to move on. He was keeping her back from life and finding new love. She loved Troy but she was beginning to realize their secret relationship was only when lust was in their souls. She would find herself driving to Troy's house in the middle of the night after sneaking out of hers to fulfill her midnight fantasies. And the next morning with her feeling bad about it.

_I feel it in the air_

_Cause I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another day ……_

She walked to her front door of her two story home and opened the door slowly and as quiet as she can. Once she closed the door she kicked off her heels and snuck into the downstairs bedroom that had her work out clothes in it. She put on a big T-shirt and some mini shorts. She dried her hair with a towel and tied back into a ponytail like it was last night so it wouldn't cause any suspicion from him. She opened the upstairs bedroom and saw her fiancée laying their silently sleeping. He looked like a god sleeping their in only his boxers. His chest moving up and down slowly. Those well sculpted abs of his showing. She smiled at him and crawled into the bed. She turned on her side to face him. She caressed his face with her finger. A tear then ran down her cheek. She sniffled a little bit making him waking up.

I _don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside …….  
_

He opened his eyes and saw his gorgeous beauty with tear stained cheeks. He sat up and yawned and shook his head to wake himself up fully.

" Bay what's wrong? He asked.

" Nothing…I'm just happy I have you in my life….And I wouldn't want to lose you" She said crying more.

He reached over and brought her into a hug and kissed the top of her head since he was taller than her even sitting down.

" Baby your never going to lose me…why would make you think about that where is this coming from?" He asked pulling back so he can look her in the eyes.

" I don't…I don't know why Chad…all I know is I love you" She said. Even though she knew why.

" It's ok I love you too. And I would never leave you Taylor" Chad said with her still in his arms.

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)_

" I know" Taylor said quietly closing her eyes. She was soon off into a deep sleep in his arms. He never let her go until she woke up. She knew the secrets she held inside her would nearly kill him but she made a promise to herself that she would no longer be the Selfish, deceitful person again. She had something good in her life now and she wasn't going to risk losing it. She was no longer going to be, Unfaithful.

**Ok wut do u think? I sorta like it! lol im proud of myself! R&R. I will be working on AANBAN and Beaten by Love very soon. Sorry for the wait. Luv u guys**


	2. Authors NOTE PLEASE READ!

LOL ok ppl im glad u love the story but therrs one thing…IT'S NOT A ONESHOT

**LOL ok ppl im glad u love the story but therrs one thing…IT'S NOT A ONESHOT! Lol I know t kinda sounded like it is by the ending but its not! Lol just letting u guys know. Should it be a oneshot?**


	3. Dwelling on the past?

Taylor scrambled around the house trying to " Tidy up" before her guest came over

Taylor scrambled around the house trying to " Tidy up" before her guest came over. Chad giggled at the sight of his fiancée running around the house. After he got his full share of amusement from her he decided to let her relax.

" Tay chill I clean up for ya bay" Chad said laughing taking the broom and window cleaner out her hand.

" Thanks Chad but I want it to be spotless it's their first time seeing the house and-" She rambled.

" Taylor it's ok….look go upstairs and get dressed I'll handle everything" Chad said giving her a small peck on the lips.

" Well…ok" Taylor said making her way up the stairs slowly. She turned back.

" But just let me-"

" Taylor got get dressed" Chad said not even turning around since he could sense she was about to speak.

Taylor playfully rolled her eyes and walked into her and Chad's bedroom upstairs. She smiled to herself when she thought about how lucky she was to have Chad. He wasn't like other guys Taylor dated. He actually looked her in the eyes when they spoke. He knew the perfect time to act romantic and when to just goof off just to hear her laugh. He knew how much Taylor liked it when he kissed her in the pouring rain outside. He knew how to make her feel like nothing can go wrong by just saying one word to her. He just knew what to do how to do it and when to do it.

Taylor took a shower and came out the bathroom wearing some tight blue jeans and a nice formal dress top that had a collar that was bejeweled with black stones and the top with the different colors and designs Chad got her from forever 21. She slipped on some black stilettos and let her hair do it natural thing so it was naturally wavy and her honey brown highlights stood out.

Taylor stared at herself in the mirror after spraying some perfume on herself. She jumped a little when she heard her door open.

" O hey baby you scared me half to death" Taylor said applying lip gloss in the mirror.

" You look nice" Chad said eyeing Taylor form across the room.

" Hmm you do too" Taylor said looking at Chad who was wearing a Abercrombie baby blue dress blouse with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows some blue jeans some blue and white nikes and his hair pulled back.

" Well I called the gang and Gabi and Troy are coming" Chad said jumping on the bed and laying on his back.

Taylor's eyes stretched and she dropped her brush causing Chad to sit up quickly.

" Tay what's wrong?" Chad asked.

" What? Wha- ….Since when Gabi and Troy were coming I thought they were out of town?"

"Ummm no Tay I invited the whole gang" Chad said giggiling.

"No…no..no!" Taylor said whispering to herself.

" Taylor you ok?" Chad asked coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder.

" Nothing…just a little stressed" Taylor said with a sigh.

Chad chuckled to himself.

" What?" Taylor said smiling.

"Look at these two beautiful people in the mirror" Chad said with a wink.

" Yea we are one hott couple" Taylor said laughing.

The two laughed but were disrupted by Chad's cell phone ringing " lollipop" by Lil Wayne.

Taylor let Chad's voice fade in the background as she thought of the past night events with Troy. She had no idea Troy was coming over. She didn't want to face him after last night especially with Gabi and Chad being around.

Taylor jumped out her thoughts when she heard the door bell ring. She knew Chad wasn't getting the door since he was on the phone so she ran down the stairs and opened the door.

" Hey Shar and Zeke!" Taylor said giving the two a hug.

" Hey Tay…..O' my gosh Taylor the house is gorgeous!" Sharpay added.

"Thank you" Taylor said smiling.

"Where's Chad?" Zeke asked.

" O he's in the room on his phone you can go up there if you two would like" Taylor said politely.

" O well ok we'll be right back we're just going to say hello" Sharpay and Zeke walked up the stairs adoring the house.

Taylor smiled as she heard Sharpay compliment the house decorations. Maybe this was going to be a good day and visit. The doorbell rang.

"Hey Tay!" Gabi said happily.

" Hey girl!" Tay said hugging her best friend feeling the guilt rise in her conscience.

" Hey Troy" Taylor said with a phony smile. Their eyes met and had their own conversation.

" Hey Taylor" Troy said giving Taylor a hug.

"Troy's very tired Taylor, if you wondering why he sounds so faint" Gabi said laughing.

"He had along night being there all lonely without me last night" Gabi said kissing his cheek.

Troy just put his head down.

" Awww so Gabi tell me about the trip to France how was it?" Taylor said quickly changing the subject.

The three walked in the house and sat on the couch. Troy watched Taylor as he sat on the couch across from her and Gabi. Flashbacks of last night flew through his mind the sound of Taylor saying his name played over and over again in his ears. He loved Gabriella it's just that no other woman was like Taylor. Well that's how he felt. But she is engaged to Chad and he couldn't change that. The way her eyes grew lighter as she laughed or smiled. The way her lips stick out when she's mad. The way she walked with her head held high and her hips sway when she walked. The way she would get the last comeback and last in a fight. Just Taylor.

" Troy you okay?" Gabriella asked sending him out his thoughts.

"Huh? O yea I was just thinking about some stuff" Troy said scratching his head as he noticed Taylor wasn't looking his way.

" Ok well I'm going to say Hello to Chad I'll be back" Gabi said getting up and walking upstairs.

She left Taylor and Troy sitting there in silence. Taylor avoided his eye contact.

" So…Taylor?" Troy started.

Taylor gave him a death glare and jumped off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

" Aww Tay don't be that way" Troy said getting off the couch also and following her in the kitchen.

" Troy do not follow me" Taylor said angrily.

"Taylor come on I said I was sorry!" Troy said.

"I'm sorry I don't recall that!" Taylor said walking around the table with Troy following her.

" Taylor!" Troy said grabbing her wrists. Taylor yanked her wrist from his grip and stood her ground.

" Troy we're through We've been through! For a years now! Stop dwelling on the past!" Taylor shouted.

"Well I'm sorry if I still love you!" Troy shouted back.

Taylor's eyes started to water up and a tear fell from one eye.

" Please don't put me through this….Just leave me alone"

"Taylor I'm sorry….." Troy said trying to give her a hug. Taylor backed away and ran out the kitchen.

She ran into a strong figure and his arms wrapped around her. She looked up and saw Chad holding her with anger in and confusion in his eyes looking at Troy. Him and Troy were like brothers but he knew he could never trust Troy around any girl he dated especially Taylor since they used to date.

"What the hell did you do?" Chad asked through his teeth angrily looking at Troy.


	4. Dinner with the Danforths

"Chad…I" Troy started

"Chad…I" Troy started.

"Chad I'm fine I just cut my finger on a glass I was drinking from, Troy was just trying to help babe" Taylor interrupted.

Troy gave Taylor a confused look.

"I'm fine I promise" Taylor said kissing Chad's cheek and unwrapping herself from his arms and walking into the living room. Leaving the two friends alone.

"I'm not dumb Bolton what's going on between you and Taylor?" Chad said keeping Troy from walking out the kitchen also.

"What are you talking about man?" Troy asked.

" I-…" Chad started but was interrupted by Troy's phone ringing.

"Excuse me would you…bro?" Troy said sarcastically passing Chad bumping his shoulder.

Chad turned around and watched Troy walk out the house. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

**Upstairs with the girls**

" So Tay how does it feel to be an almost married woman?" Sharpay asked sitting on Taylor's bed like high school days.

"wow I feel great..but at the same time nervous!" Taylor said sitting at her computer desk.

"That's normal" Gabi said with a smile.

"Gabi when are you and Troy going to settle down?" Sharpay asked.

Taylor took a deep gulp.

"To tell the truth I think really soon. I mean Troy is the best thing that ever happened to me. And I know I'm his only one and he is mine." Gabi said hugging the pillow in her lap.

" All this makes me feel like I'm in high school again" Taylor said changing the subject.

" Yea it sure does" Gabi said laughing.

"O Taylor I have to run some errands after dinner and I was wondering if you could bring Troy his mail its in my car" Gabi said with a smile.

"Umm sure but you can give it to him now I mean that's not really necessary right?" Taylor said nervously.

"Well I guess. But can you still do it if I can't? Gabi asked.

"Sure" Taylor barely said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Ladies the food is ready" Zeke said.

"Yes!" Sharpay said.

"Wow Shar eat much?" Taylor joked.

"Shut up Tay, It's natural when married to a chef" Shar said.

"Hey babe" Zeke said greeting his blonde wife with a kiss.

"Oh please not before dinner" Taylor said laughing with Gabi.

**Dinner……**

Dinner was fairly silent at moments but aroused with conversation also. Jason and Kelsi arrived a little late with their new baby boy Jaylen.

"Aww Jaylen is so cute!" Gabi said adoring him as she held him in her arms.

"Thank you. He's such a good baby" Kelsi said.

" Wait until he turns into the terrible two stage" Zeke said laughing.

Everyone laughed also.

"So Taylor how are you Chad?" Keslo asked turning to Taylor.

"We are doing amazingly well right baby?" Taylor asked.

"Sure are" Chad said giving her a peck on the lips.

"Oh my good ness Tay your ring is beautiful I'm jealous!" Kelsi said swallowing her broccoli.

" Thanks" Taylor said blushing.

"Anything for my baby" Chad said leaning over and giving her a small kiss.

The women awed and the guys jus laughed. Except for Troy.

" It sort of looks like the ring I gave you a while back in school Tay" Troy blurted out.

The room grew silent. Forks dropped and you heard a cough or two.

"umm Troy….I don't think that's appropriate" Taylor said politely sipping her wine.

"Oh well excuse me for remember something that's important to me" Troy said with a smirk.

Taylor looked at everyone as they kept their heads down. Taylor looked to her left and saw Chad with anger in his eyes. She put her hand on top of his and sighed.

"Chad baby it's ok." Taylor said kissing his temple.

" No I'm sick of his crap! Where is this coming from?" Chad blurted out and jumping up making Taylor and the girls jump and Jaylen erupted with cries. Kelsi tried to sooth him.

Troy also stood out of his chair.

"Troy sit down!" Gabi said quite abruptly herself.

"Chad…please" Taylor said.

Chad slowly sat down. Taylor sighed and stood up.

" Excuse me everyone Troy can I have a word with you outside?" Taylor said.

Troy just got up with a smirk looking at Troy and followed Taylor outside.

It grew silent after the two left.

" So Kelsi how is the songwriting business going?" Jason asked.

Everyone just looked at Jason and rolled their eyes.

**Outside With Troy and Taylor**

" Troy what the hell was all that for?!" Taylor asked snapping at Troy right away.

Troy just stood there with his arms folded looking at her.

" Troy!" Taylor yelled.

Troy just smiled and chuckled for himself and turned around and walked to the bench on the darker side of the yard. Troy has something up his sleeve.

" Troy don't walk away from me!" Taylor said walking fastly behind him.

"Troy Andrew Bolton this is not funny! I have no idea why you think this is funny!" Taylor said pushing him.

" Alright Tay you want a freaking answer?!" Troy asked?

"That would be nice you asshole!" Taylor said pissed.

Troy crashed his lips on Taylor's and backing her up into the oak tree behind her. It was just like when they were in high school. Taylor tried to fight it but her knees grew weak and she dropped her head back as Troy kissed her neck slowly.

" Troy….Please just stop…" Taylor said but could barely say.

"Why? You could have this all the time if you just get rid of that bastard inside" Troy said between kisses.

Taylor opened her eyes and pulled away and slapping Troy on his cheek.

" Don't ever talk about the Chad again you jerk How can you talk about someone that close to you!" Taylor said looking him in the eyes.

"Because I love you not him!" Troy said pointing towards the house then Taylor.

"Then leave Gabi" Taylor said quietly.

Troy grew speechless. Taylor didn't mean that she just wanted him to shut up.

" Exactly. Troy just leave my house" Taylor said walking away from him slowly.

Troy stood there watching her leave and walk back into the house.

After an unforgettable dinner ended and everyone cleaned up and left Taylor and Chad were in their bedroom getting ready for bed.

Taylor stepped out the shower with a Towel wrapped around her and her hair dripping water. She saw her phone light up alerting her she had a missed call.

"Ugh…He just doesn't give up" Taylor said putting her phone after seeing she had a missed cal from Troy.

Taylor wiped the foggy mirror with her hand and her eyes dropped to her neck as she saw a nice sized hicky on the left side of her neck.

" Shit!!" Taylor said touching her neck.

"Tay you ok?" Chad said on the other side of the door.

"Yea Baby I'm fine I'll be out soon" Taylor said looking at the mirror and door back and forth.

" Ok" Chad said.

Taylor sighed and put her head down.

Soon Taylor walked out the bathroom with a pink tank top and some mini cotton shorts. She saw Chad in the bed with his eyes glued on the T.V which had the basketball play offs on.

"Hey Baby, how's the game?" Taylor asked sitting his lap.

"Well do you really wanna know? I mean what is wrong with the lakers?" Chad asked getting deep into the game conversation.

Taylor just laughed and kissed him goodnight and walked to her side of the bed and got under the covers. She rested her head on Chad's chest and sighed.

" What's on your mind?" Chad asked eyes still on the T.V screen.

" Nothing. I'm just sorry for what happened at dinner, Troy is such a jerk" Taylor said sitting up.

"It's cool Taylor, I'm sorry for getting mad. I know Troy is a jerk." Chad said.

"Its ok…..So baby..you know I love you right?" Taylor asked sitting on top of Chad.

" Woah Taylor I'm not in the mood right now" Chad said obviously lying to himself.

"No baby your so silly….Did you see Jason and Kelsi's baby?" Taylor asked doing her famous puppy pout.

"What…Wait….Ahh Taylor are you sure I mean kid's this early?" Chad asked looking her in the eyes.

"Ahh baby…well I guess but this isn't over." Taylor said getting of of him and getting back under the covers.

"So I guess practicing is out of the question" Taylor said smiling to herself.

"Woah! I didn't say that!" Chad said quickly.

"HaHa That's the Chad I know, goodnight baby" Taylor said giving him a passionate kiss goodnight and closing her eyes.

"Goodnight" Chad said turning off the light and also drifting away to sleep.

**What do you think? Honest reviews! I love you guys! **


End file.
